User blog:Wachowman/Wiki Big Brother - Season 1 Episode 5 (Sigh)
Wachow: last time on Wiki Big Brother! (Screen shows Cyan fall asleep) Wachow: after beating out Cyan in a competition that no one knew he was involved in, Loygan won yet another HOH competition. (Screen shows Neo, TK, Cyan and GG in the kitchen) Wachow: this of course started a conversation between this alliance knowing that Loygan was still gunning for them, however it didn't end very well with GG storming off after the discussion led to who is more worthy to stay. (Screen shows Cyan and Neo being put on the block) Wachow: but just like last week, Cyan and Neo found themselves on the block meaning it is still very likely that one of them or their alliance will be going home. (Screen shows Loygan walking away from the Round Table) Wachow: who will win today's Veto competition? Who will be voted out? And will someone find the secret advantage we hid inside the house? Maybe I said too much. Find out now on Wiki Big Brother! ... (Screen shows Bobdave and Voice walk into the HOH room where Loygan is) Bobdave: hey Loygan. Loygan: oh, Bobdave, what is it? ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Bobdave: Loygan is a killer competitor, him joining our alliance would benefit us extremely, I just need to convince him. Voice: personally, I don't want Loygan with us, he seems dangerous, but Bobdave said he was going to get Loygan on our side, I'd rather us stay in the shadows and out of his radar. ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ (Bobdave sits on a nearby chair) Bobdave: you've really caught my eye recently. Loygan: I have no intentions in joining your alliance. Bobdave: wha- Loygan: I came in this game to win, I won't pledge loyalty to anyone else but myself, I won't help anyone else but myself. Voice: but we could help you- Loygan: you? In no way do I want to put my life in your hands, what have you done so far besides be the forth wheel to their tricycle. Voice: I- Bobdave: he's no forth wheel, he's just as much a part of the group as I am. Loygan: whatever you tell him to sleep at night. Voice:... Loygan:...listen, I don't mean offense by this, but I said what I said, you guys stick to your alliance and I'll stick by myself, right now I'm not going after you guys so I hope you'll do the same for me. Bobdave: is that an agreement? Loygan: as long as you leave my room if I say yes. Bobdave: sure. Loygan: then yes. (Bobdave stands up and walks to the door) Bobdave: glad we had this talk Loygan. Loygan: I'm sure you are. (Bobdave and Voice leave) Loygan:... ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Bobdave:...that went well? ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ ... (Screen shows Mat, Devil, Mendes and Jake inside a bedroom) Mat: nonono, I think Team Hurricane Mat is the best name. Jake: dude, you're the only one naming it after you. Mat: I'm the leader! Jake: but like not really. Mendes: and that's not how it works! ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Mat: so for a while we've been trying to find out our team name, Bobdave and them have one where they call the self the Perma HOH's, stupid if you ask me, and I'm sure Neo and them are coming up with one too. These guys just won't let me have my way though! Mendes: I guess everyone is making team names. Shows you how much there is to do here. Jake: personally, and Mendes and Devil like this name too, we should be called The Undersnakes. You know, like underdogs and snakes, we lay low and take charge when we need to, no one sees us as a threat yet! It's perfect! ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ Devil: sorry Mat, you're outnumbered three to one. Mat: *sigh* fine, you really wanna be the Undersnakes we can be the damn Undersnakes. Jake: yes! Mendes: why do we care honestly, when are we ever gunna actually call ourselves the Undersnakes. Devil: I don’t know, maybe once or twice. Mendes: hey guys, by the way, let's say one of us win HOH, who would we be- Mat: I'm going to stop you right there, we don't want HOH. Mendes: huh? Devil: he's right, as for now these two other alliance, plus Loygan, are going to just take each other out. Mat: exactly. I'm expecting everyone to throw the competition, but not make it obvious, we don't need a target on our back. Mendes:...ok. Devil: this won't last forever, eventually we're gunna be able to dominate the competition. Jake: we have to compete eventually! Mat: we just need everyone to take themselves out first. ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Jake: soooo...I can't play the game? Mendes: I really don't want to throw competitions, how are we going to win in the end if we did nothing? ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ ... (Screen shows TK, Neo, Cyan and GG inside the upstairs room) TK: so Team Finale? It's settled? Cyan: I kinda like it. Neo: but why are we making a team name? TK: I saw Bobdave and them doing, thought it'd give us something to do. GG: too bad one of us won't be a "Team Finale" for much longer. Neo: well the finale has three people so it works out. GG: yeah, Loygan just never has to win again ever. Neo: I'm sensing hostility. GG:...*sigh* it's not hostility it's just...our group was so strong just two days ago and after today we'll only be three people. Heck who knows maybe I'll be evicted. Cyan: you're not on the block yet...I'm worrying too but who knows what this Veto has in store. Neo: one of us need to win to show we mean business. GG: one of us will still be out though. TK: GG, we can't do anything about it, just enjoy our time for now. GG:... Cyan:...what would you guys do with the money? TK: that's an out of nowhere question. Cyan: I'm just wondering, I personally want to buy my parents a real house, they've lived in an apartment for their whole lives. Neo: wow. ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Neo: dammit, I've been seeing Cyan as the weakest link recently but then he goes and says something like that, I'm not heartless. Crap man I don't want to vote him out. ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ TK: personally I'd love the money to start my own restaurant, or even buy the one I work at now and give it some renovations. GG: you like food huh? TK: more than I'd seem. GG: honestly, I just want to retire man, I'm tired of driving, I'm 40 years old. Neo: wife? Kids? GG: no... Neo: oh... TK:... Cyan:... GG: but yeah, I just want to relax, sit back, hang with friends, I'm just tired. TK: I might be half your age but I hear that. Neo: one of us will win this game, maybe even help the others guys out with their winnings. Cyan: sounds like a deal. GG: *smirks* man, Loygan is going after the nice guys. ... (Screen shows the Perma HOH's in the backyard) (Bobdave is lifting weights as Smoshery is watching) Smoshery: twenty nine...thirty...thirty one... (Metal and Voice are watching from afar) Voice:... Metal:...how far do you see this alliance going? Voice: huh? Metal: we can't all win. Voice: oh, um, I'd like us to last for as long as we can but... Metal: but? Voice: Bobdave is a beast, if we take him too far he'll beat both of us easily. Metal:...huh, I think the exact same thing. Voice: really? Metal: yeah, I mean I'm glad he took me in since Devil and Gravity obviously didn't work out but I think once we get far enough, maybe final 7, he needs to go. Voice: would you do it? Metal: as HOH? I don't know, but I could easily convince someone else who is HOH to get rid of him, heck I doubt they'd need much convincing. Voice: everyone knows he's a threat, Metal: exactly...but for now let's ride out this Loygan-Neo-Cyan feud going on. Voice: when do you think it'll end? Metal: there's only two ways. Once Loygan is evicted, or once all of that alliance is evicted. Maximum about four evictions. Voice: so there'd be nine people left, four of the nine is us. Metal: personally, Loygan can only win so many competitions, and I think he's too dangerous to keep but hey, we made an agreement with him, you were there. Voice: yeah. Metal: just live for now, we ain't going any time soon. Voice:... (Just then Wachow voice is heard) Wachow: houseguest, please come to the living room to pick for the Veto competition. Voice:... Metal: let's go. Smoshery, Bobdave! Smoshery: we heard him, we're coming. ... (Screen shows all the houseguests in the living room) (Loygan, Neo and Cyan are standing in the front of the room) Loygan: you all know how this ceremony works, I will pick a name, then Neo, then Cyan. (Loygan reaches into the box) (Loygan pulls out a name) Loygan:...Smoshery. Smoshery: nice. (Neo reaches into the box) (Neo pulls out a name) Neo:...houseguest choice...I get to choose whoever I please...I pick TK. TK: *smirks* (Cyan reaches into the box) (Cyan pulls out a name) Cyan:...ha! GG! GG: perfect. Devil: wow! Smoshery: this is some pro level hacks if I've ever seen it myself. Loygan: the Veto competition will begin now. (Everyone walks to the backyard) ’’’Confession Cam’’’ GG: I need this win, I can be put up if Cyan or Neo win, I need to make sure that doesn't happen. TK: all of us in the Veto, so one of us need to win, right? Neo: I'm kinda glad that TK and GG are in, but I don't want them to win really, I need to show my own strength. Cyan: I don't know about TK, but I think GG and I get along better than him and Neo, so I'm counting on him, and myself of course. ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ ... (Screen shows six platforms forming a circle as two polls slowly go across them) (The six competitors stand on the platforms) Wachow: houseguests, as you stand on these platforms the polls in the middle will come at you, you must jump over them and avoid falling off the platform. Last one standing wins the Golden Power of Veto! Neo: that all? Wachow: for now. Three, two, one, start! (The polls starts to move) (Neo and Smoshery successfully jump over the poll) (Loygan and GG successfully jump over the poll) (TK and Cyan successfully jump over the poll) Neo: we're gunna be here a while. Smoshery: honestly, I don't even need to be here at all. Cyan: not even to help your good pal Cyan? Smoshery: I'm here for the fun of it, don't expect me to help y'all if I win. Cyan: didn't think so. (Neo and Smoshery successfully jump over the poll) (Loygan and GG successfully jump over the poll) (TK and Cyan successfully jump over the poll) TK: be careful guys, talking doesn't help anyone. Loygan: just saying, none of you have any reason to try, one of you ARE going home. Neo: keep thinking tha-woah! (Just then Neo is hit by the poll and off his platform) (Smoshery successfully jumps over the poll) Neo: no! (Loygan and GG successfully jump over the poll) (TK and Cyan successfully jump over the poll) Loygan: like I said. Neo: grrrr, god dammit god dammit god dammit! (Neo storms into the house) (Neo pushes past Mat) Mat: hey! Neo: shut up! (Neo slams the door behind him) (Screen shows Neo lay on the living room couch) Neo: I'm out, I'm out of the game, forth person evicted, how can I get distracted so easily?! (Neo rolls off the couch) Neo: might as well quit and save face...huh? (Neo sees a slightly glowing box under the couch) Neo: the heck is this? (Neo pulls out the box and opens it) Neo:... (Inside is a slip of paper) Neo:...no way. ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Neo: *reading from the paper* "Congratulations, you have found an advantage. During one of the next three eviction ceremonies, as long as you aren't on the block, you can change one of the nominees with a houseguests after the Power of Veto is used, this is an awesome responsibility, use it wisely." This is amazing! If I can get pulled off today I can save our alliance, we could vote off someone like Mat or Devil, anyone but us!...I wonder if I should tell my alliance. ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ (Neo walks back outside to see GG and Cyan have fallen off) Neo: guys? GG: Oh Neo. Cyan: you ok man? Neo: yeah, how you holding up? Cyan: well...one of us are going home. Neo:...maybe not... Cyan: huh? Loygan: n-no! (Loygan is seen being pushed off his platform) Neo: ha! Loygan: gah! Lost concentration for 2 seconds. (TK and Smoshery successfully jump over the poll) TK: Smosh! Cmon man! Smoshery: what? TK: you don't need this! Smoshery: you're right I don't, but technically you don't either. TK: I'm doing this for my team! Smoshery: maybe I don't like your team! Wachow: Smoshery, TK, hope you're ready. TK: ready? (Just then cold water is dumped on TK and Smoshery) Smoshery: gah! TK: wha-wha- (Smoshery successfully jumps over the poll) GG: come on TK! TK:... (TK successfully jumps over the poll) Cyan: yeah! (But then TK slips on the cold water and falls off the platform) Cyan: no! TK: d-damn... Wachow: congratulations Smoshery! You have won the Golden Power of Veto! Smoshery: yeah! Bobdave: that's right Smoshery! Wachow: everyone, please get ready for the Veto and Eviction ceremony. Neo:... ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Neo: I need to talk to Smoshery, all he has to do is take one of us off and anyone he wants can go home, as long as it ain't us. ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ (Screen shows Neo and Smoshery enter a bedroom) Neo: please hear me out. Smoshery: listen man, I'm sorry but- Neo: hear me out! Smoshery:... Neo: let's say if you take me off, anyone you want could go home. Smoshery:...what do you mean? Neo: is there anyone who you specifically want to go home. Smoshery: why? Neo: let's say I can make anyone go home cause of something I found, but I don't want to be on the block. Smoshery: I don't know man, sounds like you just want to be saved. Neo: please man! I'm serious. Mat, Jake, Mendes, Devil or heck maybe Voice rubbed you the wrong way, they can go on the block instead of me. Smoshery:...I don't know man. Neo: please, think about it, who do you dislike the most. Smoshery: I would have to say Mat. Neo: then he can go home today! All you have to do is take me off! Smoshery:... Neo: please just tell me you'll think about it. Smoshery: I won't lie, I'll think about it, I don't know how you'll pull it off, but ok. Neo: thank you. Wachow: everyone, it's time for the Veto and Eviction ceremony. Neo: let's go. Smoshery: yeah. ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Smoshery: I won't lie, it'd be a pretty big move to just get Mat out, that alliance would splatter and plus I'd have good blood with Neos alliance...but I doubt Bobdave would like the move. Neo: please, please Smoshery, just this once and I'll be loyal to you from now on. ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ (Screen shows everyone in the living room) (Smoshery is standing in the front) Smoshery: everyone welcome to the Veto ceremony, as the winner of the Golden Power of Veto I have the power to remove one of the nominees, will both nominees please stand and give their reason as to why I should use it on them. (Cyan stands up) Cyan: Smoshery man, we haven't talked much but we have no bad blood, I was able to escape eviction last week and I don't want to leave now, please if you are to use the Veto, use it on me. (Cyan sits down as Neo stands up) Neo: Smoshery, we were able to talk earlier, please use this on me and I promise you won't regret it. TK:...? Smoshery:...I've had a lot to think about, and I truly don't dislike either of you...but I'm sorry, I've decided not to use the Power of Veto. (Smoshery sits down and whispers in Metal and Bobdaves ears) Neo: *looks down* Cyan: *shakes his head* Wachow: thank you Smoshery. Cyan, Neo, now you will plead your case to the house as to why you should stay. After that the houseguests will vote on who to evict, Loygan as Head of Household you will only vote in the event of a tie, Cyan please go first. (Cyan stands up) Cyan: everyone, at this point I can only beg. My alliance, you kept me over Clock, I hope you see me more useful than Neo aswell, Neo I'm sorry but I desperately hope you leave today. (Cyan sits down) Wachow: thank you Cyan, Neo? (Neo stands up) Neo: everyone, I am here to play this game, and I'm not ready to leave, especially to the hands of Loygan, if you keep me I promise none of you are on my radar, I will get the biggest threat of the house out. (Neo sits down) Wachow: well said Neo. Now it is time for the voting to begin, Bobdave you're first. (Bobdave walks to the Voting Room) (Screen shows Bobdave walk into the Voting a Room) Wachow: Hi Bobdave, who do you vote to evict? Bobdave: sup Wach, Smoshery personally asked me to do this so I vote to evict Cyan. Wachow: thank you. (Bobdave leaves as Smoshery walks in) Wachow: hi Smoshery, please cast your vote. Smoshery: Neo I'm sorry for keeping you up there but to make it up to you, I vote to evict Cyan. I'm too interested in what power Neo has to send him home. Wachow: thank you Smoshery. (Smoshery leaves as Metal walks in) Wachow: hi Metal, please cast your vote to evict. Metal: I vote to evict Cyan. Wachow: thank you. (Metal leaves as Devil walks in) Wachow: hi Devil, please cast your vote to evict. Devil: I vote to evict Neo. Wachow: thank you. (Devil leaves as Mendes walks in) Wachow: hi Mendes please cast your vote. Mendes: you know...Cyan has a lot hidden under his belt, I tried to give him the HOH and he threw it away, I vote to evict Cyan Wachow: thank you. (Mendes leaves as TK walks in) Wachow: hi TK, please cast your vote. TK: you know Wach...I don't like how Neo and Smoshery apparently had a talk...I vote to evict Neo. Wachow: wow, thank you TK. (TK leaves as GG walks in) Wachow: hi GG, please cast your vote. GG: *sigh* I'm sorry Neo but Cyan and I are much closer, I vote to evict Neo. Wachow: thank you. (GG leaves as Voice walks in) Wachow: hi Voice, please cast your vote. Voice: I'm trusting my alliance with this, I vote to evict Cyan. Wachow: thank you Voice. (Voice leaves as Jake walks in) Wachow: hi Jake, please cast your vote. Jake: Wach I can't lie, I have no clue what's going on in the house, but Neo is much funnier than Cyan so I vote to evict Cyan. Wachow: thank you Jake. (Jake leaves as Mat walks in) Wachow: hi Mat, please cast your vote to evict. Mat: Wachow, I'm voting to evict...Neo. Wachow: thank you Mat. (Mat leaves) (Screen shows the living room as Mat sits down) Wachow: houseguests, in a short while I will announce the evicted houseguest and they will have two minutes to say their goodbyes and leave...with a vote of six to four... Neo:... Cyan:... Wachow:...Cyan, you have been evicted from the Wiki Big Brother house. Neo: *gets wide-eyed* Cyan: *puts his head down* man... (Cyan stands up and hugs Neo) Cyan: good run man. Neo: sorry it came down to this. (Cyan shakes hands with GG and TK) TK: *whispering* I don't know what happened, but we voted to keep you. Cyan: I appreciate it. (Cyan shakes a few others hands before walking to the door) Cyan: thanks for the fun everyone! I won't forget any of it! Smoshery: peace man. Cyan: good luck to everyone. (Cyan leaves the house) Neo: wow...guys...thank you so much... TK:...no problem man. GG: just make it up to us. Neo: trust me guys, I will. Metal: everyone good job on making it to final twelve! Loygan: it ain't a party until you win. Mat: exactly. (Cyan picture on the wall becomes black and white) (The screen goes black) ... (Screen shows Wachow) Wachow: four down, twelve to go. How will Neo, TK and GG deal with Loygan? Will Loygan be safe considering he can’t play in the HOH? And how will Neo make use of his new advantage. And remember, just cause your favorite houseguest is gone, doesn’t mean they can’t come back. Goodbye, hope to see you next time. Category:Blog posts